Various devices for displaying signs and banners are known in the art. However, such devices desire improvement in that they are typically unduly heavy or awkward or difficult to assemble and use. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved system for displaying signs and banners and, particularly signs and banners made of non-rigid sheet materials.
The present invention relates to a display system.
In a preferred embodiment, the display system includes a banner made of a flexible, non-rigid sheet material, and including a plurality of elongate sleeves; and a frame system to support the banner.
The frame system includes a pair of horizontal frame members and a pair of vertical frame members, each slidably positionable within one of the sleeves, with each frame member having a length greater than the length of the sleeve into which it is positionable, the vertical frame members each including a pair of spaced apart apertures thereon for receiving ends of the horizontal frame members.
The banner and frame assembly are assembled by positioning each of the frame members within one of the sleeves and thereafter positioning the opposite ends of each horizontal frame member within one of the apertures of the vertical frame members. A pair of suction cups are mounted to the lower ends of the vertical frame members for mounting of the display system, such as on the roof of an automobile.